Yunjae Family: Mianhae, Umma
by Shimmaxx
Summary: A yunjae family story. Yaoi fic.


**[Yunjae Family] Mianhae, Umma**

Cast: Yunjae, Junsu, Changmin, Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Youngwoon (Kangin)

Genre: Family

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, tapi keluarga kecil Yunjae sudah tiba di Airport. Hari ini Yunho akan pergi ke Paris untuk urusan pekerjaan jadi Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya yang masing masing berumur 16 dan 13 tahun rela bangun pagi-pagi demi mengantar keberangkatan appa mereka.

"Suie.. Minnie.. kesini sebentar" Yunho tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk kedua anaknya. "Ingat pesan appa, jangan menjadi anak yang nakal apalagi selama seminggu appa ada di luar negeri. Jaga umma kalian dan jangan membuat umma marah. Arraseo?" Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk dalam pelukan appa mereka.

"Boo aku akan merindukanmu" Pelukan Yunho beralih kepada umma Junsu dan Changmin.

"Aku juga yun" Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho. Disamping mereka Junsu dan Changmin menahan tawa nya melihat orang tua mereka terlalu berlebihan menurut mereka.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Yunho menegur kedua anaknya sementara Jaejoong terlihat menunduk malu.

"Tidak ada pfftt" Changmin dengan kurang ajarnya menahan tawa didepan muka appanya.

"Aish lihat saja nanti kalian akan merasakan beratnya berpisah dengan orang yang kalian cintai walau hanya sebentar" Yunho masih tidak terima ditertawakan kedua anaknya.

"Ne terserah appa" Junsu tampak geli mendengar ucapan appanya.

Akhirnya Yunho benar benar pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi kedua anaknya dengan paksa karena anak anaknya merasa malu sudah besar diperlakukan seperti itu didepan umum. Dan tidak lupa mencium bibir Jaejoong yang diterima Jaejoong dengan senang hati.

**Mianhae, Umma**

"Umma biarkan aku menyetir.. sekali saja" Junsu berdiri didepan pintu kemudi mobil mereka mengahalangi Jaejoong untuk masuk.

"Tidak suie kau belum saatnya menyetir.. minggirlah supaya kita cepat kembali ke rumah" Jaejoong melarang anaknya dengan suara lembut.

"Umma aku sudah besar, aku sudah 16 tahun dan aku sudah cukup tinggi" Junsu tetap merengek.

"Pfftt tinggi?" Changmin mengejek ucapan hyungnya barusan.

"Yak! Apa kau? Mau mati hah?" Junsu yang sensitif mudah sekali terpancing emosinya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar suie, minnie"

"Dia yang memulai!" Junsu menunjuk nujuk wajah Changmin.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan" Changmin berdiri disamping Junsu untuk membandingkan tinggi mereka. Junsu memang jauh lebih pendek daripada Changmin. Tinggi Junsu setara dengan telinga Changmin walaupun ia lebih tua dari Changmin.

"Tinggiku ini normal. Kau saja yang tidak normal. Punya badan setinggi tiang listrik" Junsu mendorong tubuh Changmin dan masuk kedalam mobil mereka dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

'_Belum sehari Yunnie pergi. Mereka sudah seperti ini' Ucap_ Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya sendiri. Dan Jaejoong pun masuk ke kursi pengemudi diikuti Changmin yang masuk ke kursi penumpang disamping kursi kemudi.

"Satu-kosong untuk hari ini kekeke~" Changmin melongokkan kepalanya kebelakang meledek Junsu yang sedang menahan amarh.

"Mati kau..." Junsu mendesis pelan.

"Anak-anak.. bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Umma mohon sayang" Jaejoong terbilang umma yang begitu sabar dan selalu menegur anaknya dengan lembut meskipun mereka begitu nakal.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sekarang suasana mobil ini begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar suara DJ radio yang terus berbicara di _**tape**_ mobil. Jaejoong fokus menyetir, Changmin sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan Junsu tertidur lelap.

Tidak seperti biasanya, harini Jalanan di seoul mengalami kemacetan karena ada kecelakaan yang cukup besar. Changmin yang pada dasarnya tidak suka keheningan merasa sangat bosan. Dia melirik ummanya sekilas kemudian melihat Junsu yang tertidur dijok belakang.

Tuk!

Sebatang pulpen mengenai wajah Junsu cukup keras membuat Junsu bangun dan meringis kesakitan.

"Jung Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Junsu melempar balik pulpennya. Dan Changmin hanya tertawa puas.

"Anak anak berhentilah.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada memohon.

"Changmin yang memulai umma" Junsu sangat emosi kali ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Junsu menjambak rambut Changmin dan memukuli lengan Changmin dari belakang. Dan Changmin pun melawannya.

"Suie.. minnie.." Jaejoong membagi konsentrasinya. Tangan kirinya masih memegang kemudi sementara tangan kanannya berusaha memisahkan kedua anaknya. "Sayang berhentilah! Dengarkan umma!" Suara Jaejoong sedikit lebih tegas.

"Kalau dia tidak memulai, aku tidak akan seperti ini" Junsu tetap memukuli Changmin dan mengabaikan ummanya.

BRAKKK

"Anak-anak lihatlah perbuatan kalian.."

Mobil Jaejoong menabrak mobil lain didepannya. Jaejoong mulai panik tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara kedua anaknya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Tok tok tok

Seorang namja muda sekitar usia 20 tahunan mengetuk jendela mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun membukanya perlahan.

"Permisi noona, kau menabrak mobilku" Namja tadi terlihat menahan emosi.

"Ehm mari kepinggir sebentar aku sepertinya kita menambah kemacetan. Aku tak akan kabur" Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Namja tadi setuju dan akhirnya memposisikan mobilnya ditepi jalan.

"Kalian jangan nakal. Umma akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kalian" Jaejoong berkata dengan datar. Dan Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya tadi kau memanggil ku noona kan? Tapi aku ini namja. Ehm Jung Jaejoong" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri namun namja tadi melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"J-jadi tadi itu begini. Anak anakku bertengkar didalam mobil jadi aku sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi. Maafkan aku" Jaejoong menjelaskan denga jujur.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan hanya butuh tanggung jawab. Mari selesaikan dikantor polisi" Namja tersebut mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi polisi. Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena dalam kasus ini dialah yang bersalah.

"Permisi..." tiba tiba seorang namja berambut coklat menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk namja itu.

"Ada apa Joongie?"

"Begini hyung, aku tidak sengaja menabrak mobil namja ini karena Junsu dan Changmin bertengkar didalam mobil" Namja yang baru datang itu melirik namja lainnya.

"Kim Jungsoo.." Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

"Choi Minho" Minho menjabat tangan Jungsoo.

"Seakarang dimana keponakan ku itu?" Jungsoo merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Didalam mobil. Hyung bolehkah aku minta tolong? Tolong antarkan anak anak ke apartemen ku. Yunho baru saja ke Paris. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusan ini" Jaejoong memohon pada Jungsoo.

"Ne, adikku. Oh iya aku akan menghubungi Youngwoon untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Oke?" Youngwoon adalah suami dari Kim Jungsoo atau bisa dibilang Youngwoon adalah kakak ipar Jaejoong.

"Ah gomawo hyungie" Jaejoong memeluk hyungnya sebentar sampai akhirnya Jungsoo pergi membawa kedua anaknya.

**Mianhae, Umma**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Jaejoong dan Youngwoon baru saja tiba di apartemen Jaejoong setelah menyeselaikan masalahnya di kantor polisi. Jungsoo langsung menyambutnya sementara Junsu dan Changmin ada dikamar masing masing.

"Hyung dimana anak anak?" Wajah Jaejoong tampak kelelahan.

"Dikamar mereka masing masing Joongie. Mereka aku perintahkan untuk merenungkan perbuatan mereka. Maafkan aku joongie aku tidak berniat memarahi anakmu"

"Ne, gwenchana hyung. Aku malah berterimakasih karena aku tidak mungkin bisa bersikap tegas pada mereka. Jadi mereka tak mungkin menyadari perbuatan mereka. Gomawo hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum lesu.

"Ne..Jadi bagaimana masalahnya?"

"Mobil Yunho ditahan dikantor polisi chagi" Youngwoon yang menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Mobil itu atas nama Yunho, jadi mobil itu ditahan dikantor polisi sampai Yunho kembali ke Korea dan mengambil mobilnya" Ucap Youngwoon menjelaskan.

"Apa kalian tidak menjelaskan kalau Yunho sedang di Paris?"

"Sudah.. tapi mereka tidak mau tahu. Mobilnya tetap ditahan"

"Aigoo.. kalau begitu besok pagi biar Youngwoon saja yang megantar anak anak ke sekolah. Bagaimana?" Jungsoo memberi saran dan disetujui Youngwoon dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Jaejoong tidak mau merepotkan hyung dan kakak iparnya itu.

"Tentu tidak Joogie. Bagaimana kau setuju?"

"Ne gomawo hyungie"

**Mianhae, Umma**

Jaejoong mengecek keadaan kedua anaknya dikamar masing masing. Mereka tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi membuat Jaejoong khawatir karena mereka belum makan malam. Melihat keduanya sudah tertidur lelap Jaejoong menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan kembali kedua anaknya. Akhirnya Jaejoong keluar membuat kan 2 gelas teh hangat dan 2 mangkuk sup hangat yang ditutup rapat agar hangatnya bertahan lama. Jaejoong meletakannya dikamar masing masing anaknya dan menambahkan sebuah note.

_Sayang makanlah ini _

_Umma tidak tega membangunkan kalian untuk makan malam jadi umma sediakan ini._

_Umma tidak marah pada kalian atas kejadian tadi tapi umma harap kalian tidak mengulanginya. _

_Saranghae _

_-umma-_

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang umma, Jaejoong pun masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Jaejoong menuliskan sebuah pesan di ponsel nya.

_To: Yunnie_

_From: Joongie_

_Yun, bogoshipo_

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak sampai akhirnya ponsel disampingnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat nama pada layar ponselnya, Jaejoong segera menerimanya.

"Boo.. ada masalah apa sayang?" Suara Yunho terdengar jelas dari ponsel Jaejoong.

"Ani, tidak ada masalah" Jaejoong memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kau berbohong. Pasti ada masalah dibalik pesan yang kau kirimkan"

"Ehm berjanjilah untuk tidak marah pada siapapun, Yun"

"Ne, aku tak akan marah. Ceritakanlah"

"Ehm jadi.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut mendapat reaksi buruk dari suaminya. "Mobil mu ditahan dikantor polisi Yunnie, mianhae" Suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar.

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho sangat terkejut.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak mobil orang lain karena anak anak bertengkar di dalam mobil hiks.." Jaejoong mulai menangis.

"Dasar anak anak nakal itu, baru sehari aku pergi sudah berulah"

"Kau berjanji hiks untuk tidak marah kepada siapapun yun hiks"

"Ne, aku tidak marah. Tapi aku akan menegurnya nanti" Yunho tahu Jaejoong akan selalu melarangnya untuk bertindak keras pada anak-anaknya. Pernah beberapa kali Yunho memarahi anak-anaknya habis habisan karena kenakalannya dan malah Jaejoong yang menangis dikamarnya. Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menangis dikamar menahan emosinya pada kedua anaknya setiap mereka berbuat kenakalan dibandingkan meluapkan emosinya didepan anak anak.

**Mianhae, Umma**

"Cepat selesaikan makan kalian anak-anak. Youngwoon Ahjusshi akan menjemput kalian sebentar lagi" Jaejoong mengelus lembut rambut Changmin dan Junsu.

"Ne umma" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Pagi ini terlihat sangat tenang mungkin karena kejadian kemarin jadi Junsu dan Changmin agak pendiam pagi ini.

Changmin dan Junsu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat kemudian memakai dasi dan sepatunya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong. Setelah itu mereka berangkat bersama dengan paman mereka.

"Ahjusshi.. tolong berikan kami ide" Junsu memulai pembicaraan didalam mobil Youngwoon.

"Ide untuk apa?" Youngwoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Meminta maaf pada umma" Kali ini Changmin yang menyahut.

"Ne, umma baik sekali mereka tidak marah sama sekali pada kami" Junsu menambahkan kalimat Changmin.

"Umma kalian begitu mencintai kalian berdua. Makanya jangan membuatnya sedih lagi arraseo? Bagaimana kalau kalian membuatkan umma kalian kue atau sesuatu semacam itu?" Youngwoon memberikan ide. Junsu dan Changmin diam sejenak sampai akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo untuk ide nya ahjusshi" Ucap Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan.

**Mianhae, Umma**

"Junsu hyung! Umma tidak ada dirumah. Ini mempermudah rencana kita" Changmin tersenyum lebar setelah membaca note dikulkas dari ummanya yang berisi pesan dari Jaejoong kalau ia akan pergi untuk menemui Choi Minho menyelesaikan urusannya kemarin.

"Baguslah..." Junsu meletakkan semua bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat kue yang baru saja mereka beli dibantu Jungsoo.

Tanpa mengganti baju mereka, Junsu dan Changmin langsung menggunakan apron mereka masing-masing dan mulai memasak.

"Hyung tolong bantu aku" Changmin menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi telur yang baru saja ia pecahkan tapi cangkang dari telur tersebut ikut hancur dan masuk kedalam mangkuk.

"Yah! Bodoh sekali kau ini. Begini caranya" Junsu menoyor kepala Changmin dan mencontohkan cara yang benar.

"Aku kan tidak mengerti. Sudah bagus aku mau mencoba"

"Makanya jangan hanya bisa makan dengan banyak. Belajarlah memasak dengan baik"

"Yang penting aku mau mencoba"

"Aish sudahlah kalau bertengkar terus ini tidak akan selesai dan malah akan muncul masalah baru"

"Makanya jangan memulai" Changmin tidak terima karena seolah olah Junsu menyalahkan dirinya.

Junsu dan Changmin berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka cukup bisa bekerja sama walaupun kadang kadang diiringi pertengkaran kecil.

**Mianhae, Umma**

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya. Apartemennya terlihat sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong berkeliling apartemennya mencari keberadaan Junsu dan Changmin dan menemukan kedua nya tertidur diruang makan dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada meja dan apron dibadan masing masing.

"Junsu.. Changmin.. kenapa tidur disini? Dan kenapa belum mengganti seragam kalian?" Jaejoong menepuk lembut pundak mereka.

"Enghh.. umma?" Junsu buru buru melepaskan apronnya dan menepuk keras kepala Changmin memberi tahu kalau ummanya sudah pulang.

"Emh begini.. j-jadi engh"

"Ada apa suie? Kekeke" Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat tingkah Junsu.

"Kami membuatkan umma kue" Ucap Changmin polos.

"YAK! CHANGMINNIE! Kau bodoh hah? Itu bukan kejutan lagi namanya!" Junsu membentak adiknya yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Memang tidak boleh diberi tahu ya?"

"Dasar bodoh mana ada kejutan diberi tahu" Junsu melemparkan kertas kewajah Changmin. "Gagal.."

"Ah jinjja? Mana? Biar umma cicipi" mata Jaejoong berbinar.

"Tidak jadi saja. Sudah gagal gara gara minnie" Junsu akan pergi dari tempatnya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak gagal sayang. Kalian memasak saja sudah mengejutkan umma" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan Junsu ikut tersenyum.

"Umma maafkan kami tentang kejadian kemarin" Junsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa sayang. Tapi Jangan mengulanginya lagi dan dengarkan perintah umma. Arraseo?"

"Ne, umma.."

Changmin memberikan kue yang baru saja dia ambil dari kulkas dan memberikan pada ummanya. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar.

"Emh... tidak buruk. Kalian hebat. Gomawo ne?" Jaejoong mencium pipi Junsu dan Changmin.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya setelah merasa ia mengunyah sesuatu yang aneh. Changmin dan Junsu menatap ummanya dengan tegang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan ummanya.

"Sepertinya kalian memberi umma bonus cangkang telur didalam kue ini.." Jaejoong tertawa sementara Junsu dan Changmin tertawa canggung.

**Mianhae, Umma**

_To: Yunnie_

_From: Joongie_

_Yun, kau tahu tidak? Anak anak memberiku kejutan dengan membuatkan kue untuk ku. Ah aku senang sekali mereka benar benar lucu. _

_Ohya jangan lupa makan ne Yunnie.. saranghae_

Jaejoong beranjak kedapur setelah mengirimkan pesannya untuk Yunho. Dan Jaejoong melebarkan matanya juga mulutnya menatap miris dapurnya yang sudah hancur.

-FIN-

HALOOO! Satu lagi ff gak jelas dari sayaa.. mumpung libur dan mood saya nge post ff baru walopun tetep aja gak jelas. Hehe see you next time!


End file.
